A mold for producing molded blocks is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,021,919 B2. This mold for producing molded blocks with at least one lateral face which has a texture comprises a mold cavity which has openings at its opposite ends in order to receive a material for producing a molded block through its upper opening and to discharge through its lower opening a molded block formed in the mold cavity from the material, and furthermore comprises at least one flexible belt, wherein the flexible belt surrounds at least one mold wall of the mold lower part that delimits the mold cavity in order to act on the material for producing the molded block that is received in the mold cavity, and in order in so doing to impress a texture on at least one of the lateral faces of the molded block, wherein the flexible belt can be moved relative to the mold lower part and wherein the flexible belt is mounted in such a way that it moves around the mold wall when the molded block is ejected from the mold cavity. Such a mold or a device which operates with such a mold is intended to be improved in terms of the quality of the imprinted surface portion of the molded blocks produced.